Many building structures have wooden decks attached thereto in which the wooden deck surface is supported by wooden deck joists. The deck surfacing generally consists of 2.times.4's or 2.times.6's that are laid on their sides with the deck members being spaced from each other to enable rain and spray water to dissipate between the members through the "deck cracks." Often it is desirable to catch the rain and water and conduct the water away from the building structure and from beneath the deck.
A deck gutter system as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,883 in which the deck system includes a panel having channels formed therein that fit over and between the wooden joists. However, the panel must be mounted while the deck is being constructed before the upper surface is in place. Furthermore, such a panel is very expensive to manufacture as it requires a specialized male and female forming dye in which the base is tapered downwardly from one end to the other to facilitate the flow of water. Other types of gutter systems are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,404 and 4,411,109.
One of the objectives of this invention is to provide a unique deck gutter system that can be mounted to an alreay existing deck to convey the water from beneath the decking surface away from the building structure.
A further object of this invention is to provide a unique deck gutter system that can be easily constructed and manufactured to provide a deck gutter system within the financial capability of the ordinary home owner.
These and other objects of this invention become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.